


Moral Of The Story

by JinxTheWolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Joey Wheeler, Break Up, But they get get back together, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, False Identity, Has Two Different Povs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler Needs a Hug, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mokuba is a awesome little brother, Seto learns a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/pseuds/JinxTheWolf
Summary: “So I heard you had a bad breakup a few years ago, should I be worried?’’ it comes out as him flirting, but Joey watches as the blue eyes man doesn’t even bat him an eye. The comment went in one ear and out the next, but even in confusion he doesn't miss the fond gaze Seto Kaiba gives his name as it rolls off of his tongue.“Ah, you’re talking about Joey wheeler.’’“So what happened between you two, he seemed nice and trusting.’’
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by 0, But I couldn't gift it to them directly :(   
> I love how this came out, it was a lot of fun to right!  
> I'm going to apologize for the spelling mistakes right now, sorry... 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!
> 
> Ps: Joey's POV is spaced

Dating the mutt that had followed him around for years was never on his to do list, until he saw the benefits of the relationship. A rich CEO dating someone in lower class is perfect for business; it's even better seeing that he’s a dueler.

Seto sets up a date, he confesses out in public, telling the blonde that the reason he argued with him in their younger years was because he liked him, and Joey actually buys it. 

“I knew it, there had to be some reason you and I always butted heads. Who knew it was because you liked me.’’

Seto laughs and not at the comment but at how simple this is, he can’t believe Joey Wheeler liked him or even likes him.

Their dates are mundane at best and tedious at worst, Seto can’t get used to how hot the blonde is and he doesn’t mean attracted. Wheeler is a heater, a burning furnace but it isn't all bad.

Some of their conversations are interesting, Wheeler isn’t the most righteous person. Kaiba guesses it’s because of his earlier years, before he met Yugi he was wrapped up in some dark stuff. Seto actually likes the darker side of him, their sitting in bed when the news comes on nothing interesting at first until there is a report of a murder getting life for killing his family. The brunette barely hears the dark comment from next to him but he does feel the grip on his hand tighten.

“He should get the death penalty, the bastard.’’

Kissing is something entirely different, he actually likes the way they feel together. Wheeler is like clay in his hands, he doesn't try to fight him like this. When Wheeler is under him Seto can actually say he likes him like this, but it’s not enough. 

Seto Kaiba is a greedy man, he always wants more.

“I’m going on a trip to see Serenity up town for a few days, I’m guessing you don’t want to go?’’ Wheeler gives him a slight kiss when he walks into the bedroom from work, it’s just an elevator ride up a few floors but the blonde acts like it’s a car ride. 

He sets his bag down and gives the blonde a small kiss, which quickly turns into a small make out between the two. The brunette lets it go on for as long as possible but they need to breathe, they've never been so close without kissing. Seto studies Joey for a minute, the way his messy dirty blonde hair always stays to one side or how light brown his eyes are, the way his nose is shaped and his lips.

“That’s fine, your right.’’ Suddenly the room is filled with laughter, the burnette is confused, nothing that came out of his mouth was funny. He chose those words perfectly, why is he filled with such a bubbly laughter?

“Your suppose to say you’ll miss me…’’

“Oh, I’ll miss you.’’

The laughter goes on and Seto has an odd feeling in his chest, but he pushes it down. It’s been almost a year since they've started this, and their popularity and his business is dropping. 

He needs to do something…

Finding the brunette was easy, she had been working with him for a year or two and has always expressed how much she had liked him in front of the others. She asked him out and he said yes, Wheeler was going to be gone for another week and he was pent up, him and Joey were still at the feel around stage and was nowhere near the sex stage.

It was fast and easy, it happened in a blur he woke up to her the next morning feeling dangerously satisfied.

Then Joey didn’t come back after a week, no calls, no text, nothing. So when he calls his sister uptown she doesn't answer, his job says that he quit a week ago. Seto is confused, where did he go? Was he safe? Was he always going to leave?

Was what the blonde said a lie too?

And most importantly why does he feel so guilty?

Three years away from the city had done him good, Joey thinks, his mood is lifted. As he lands and walks through the airport, he misses his family already and it’s only been 13 hours. He gets in a cab and takes in the city, it’s just like he left loud, brightly colored and has the smell of wet dog.

It doesn’t take him long to get into his hotel and call his parents, his mother picks up her bad english calms him. He answers in his native tongue, english to him as a child came easy but japanese was his first language. He picked up the accent from his father who he can hear lightly in the background.

“I made it, I miss you both already.’’

“We miss you Joey, but it must feel nice to be back right?’’

She was right, even if something awful happened a few years ago to him, he had amazing adventures with Yugi and the gang, though afterwards they all went their separate ways. They all meet up once or twice a year, though they had to keep the reunion short by one.

“Joey are you there?’’ That snaps him out of it, he finishes his call quickly and sets the phone down. The blonde hasn’t told anyone about him and Seto, even though it was the news it wasn’t that important his mother didn’t mind. His father wasn’t all that happy but it only lasted a year so they were okay now, he remembers how happy serenity was to find out before the interview. 

She was angry when he had told her before he left. The two of them together, some lady and his boyfriend. They didn’t even bother closing the door. That's how he found out, he came home early to celebrate their one year anniversary and his birthday. Joey even stopped to get flowers white lilies Seto’s favorite, he gave them to his mother after he quit his job, he didn’t look back.

He washes his face before getting changed into a fresh ones, while he walked to his sister’s pet shop he looks up from his phone for just a moment stapled to a telephone pole was a flyer for a part time teaching job at Duel Academy, Joey has heard of it in his time in America. He was looking for a job anyway so this is the perfect opportunity, but he reads the rest the paper a name sticks out.

Owned by Kaiba Corp.

Shit, the blonde thinks angrily. The pay is amazing and he’s experienced with dueling. He's saved the gang on more than one occasion, but the thought of seeing him again makes him want to puke. He’ll just hear the giggles and low moans from years ago in his ears, unless he works there undercover, the blonde still has his mothers name and a few favors he can call in to get the right working papers to pull this off, he stops by a hair store on the way to his sisters.

He used to have black hair in middle school, surely he can still pull it off...

He gets a professional job, it was safer and gave him less to worry about. He applies to the school the next day after moving back into his old apartment. He kind of missed it as he puts his stuff down and sets up the bathtub water. He starts thinking about why he left in the first place, why did he move in with him again? 

He sighs and sinks lower into the hot bath water, Joey can feel himself relax. He was so stupid back than, he really feel in love with the rich asshole. They had their problems in their youth but he thought that they could move past that, what an idiot.

Joey remembers crying on the plane, some old lady was nice enough to let him rant and vent to her before he got his act together and ordered a whiskey, that made him numb until he met up with his mother and father. They were surprised but didn’t seem to mind, his lame excuse that he missed them, worked. To be honest he wanted to explode, get angry and throw things but he ate dinner and spent the night over. 

He didn’t know he would spend three years with them but now that he looks back it was for the best, he didn’t think about Seto Kaiba…

He hands in his paperwork to the nice lady at the front and sits down, he’s been working on his accent which would be a dead give away to his real identity, but speaking without it made him feel hollow. 

So he splits himself in half, the person who he really is and the person he needs to be.

Joey Katsuya Wheeler and Katsuya Jonouchi… 

She told him that her boss looked over the paperwork and thought he would be a perfect addition to the school, he starts monday. Katsuya stands up, thanks her with the biggest smile he can muster and leaves, a few minutes later an all white limo slowly drives up next to him. Katsuya knows who it is, the joey part of him wants to run. To get away from this, from him, but he doesn’t.

He stays and watches in terror as the tinted window slides down the fluffy brown hair is what he sees first, then it's his icy blue eyes and for a second he thinks he recognizes him, but he doesn’t. But he can feel his eyes travel downwards, an expensive suit, watch and cologne. 

“Katsuya right? Get in.’’

He climbs in the car, it’s nice but unbearable. It’s like when he used to get arrested and the police would let him sweat before asking him questions, but this is worse. Joey is ready to throw up, the windows are tinted such a dark shade he can’t see where they are going and that makes it awful, after a minute or two of uncomfortable silence the burnette speaks.

“Where did you see the poster?’’

He lies of course, if Seto has kept up with his family after he left this could give him away.

“31st and 3rd, by the pizza place.’’ 

Seto pours something in his coffee cup before asking the next question, his voice hasn’t changed at all. It's nice and still smooth, His body becomes more and more relaxed as they keep talking.

“So I heard you had a bad breakup a few years ago, should I be worried?’’ it comes out as him flirting, but Joey watches as the blue eyes man doesn’t even bat him an eye. The comment went in one ear and out the next, but even in confusion he doesn't miss the fond gaze Seto Kaiba gives his name as it rolls off of his tongue.

“Ah, you’re talking about Joey wheeler.’’

“So what happened between you two, he seemed nice and trusting.’’

His hands are sweating, and it’s hot in the car though he can feel the air conditioner on his skin. It's not working. He’s ready for a lie, for something as simple as ‘we fell out of love’ or ‘ he went his separate way and I went mine’ he never expected the truth.

“I made a mistake, I guess I didn't know I fell in love with him until he wasn’t there anymore. I regret what I did and if I could I would take it all back.’’

“Stop the car!’’

Joey doesn't expect the car to actually stop but he struggles to get the door open before climbing out and running away, tears are steering down his face as he ignores the voice behind him. He might be crying but he isn’t sad he’s furious, he knows it’s him right? That’s why he said all of that bullshit back there, he didn’t know he fell in love with someone before it was too late. 

Fuck that shit and fuck himself becuse he belives him… 

Katsuya Jonouchi is the weirdest person he has ever met.

The black haired man not only left his car as fast as possible after he confessed his feelings about Joey but on monday he acts like the conversation never happens, Seto is actually shocked to see him walking into the Academy early in the morning he thought he would take the first day off.

He keeps track of him as the school year goes on, and he learns quite a few in just the first week.

Jonouchi is really good with kids, the Academy is for all ages but they mostly get kids and teenagers. But it doesn’t seem to make a difference when it comes to him. If they're younger than him Katsuya is loud, confident and wise. If they are older than he gets shy and abit stupid, it confuses him and makes him more interested all at the same.

Every year there is a small duel between the teachers to see what they have learned, Kaiba has never found the event interesting so he hasn’t gone to one yet, but this year might be interesting with Jonouchi around. Though from what he’s heard there is a student that hasn’t been nice to him, he thinks to a few weeks back; the two almost got into an altercation but it was quickly settled before it escalated to violence.

The event is just a huge duel stadium and students have to sign up beforehand, but they can challenge a teacher at anytime during the event as long as there wearing a battle star, if a teacher wins they keep the star from the student who has challenged them and they have to wait a few minutes before they get a new star but the student can’t battle the same teacher twice.

Seto has decided it would be unfair to release his blue eyes white dragon on a twelve year kid so he sits out on the dueling, maybe next year someone will be worth his time until then he watches the dueling from above.

So far Katsuya has the most stars, which means he likes beating up on children. The other teachers aren’t really trying so there is a huge gap, every few minutes someone new wants to challenge the new black haired teacher. Kaiba isn’t that interested and goes back to his room, he’ll come back in a half an hour.

Joey is on his mind as he flops on his bed, it’s been three years since he’s made that stupid mistake and he can’t get him out of his head. He misses the blond so much it hurts, all of their good times flow through the brunette's mind the deep ache in his chest only gets bigger. 

They only dated for a year but Seto would do anything to see him again…

His favorite memory of them together is when they went to that ice cream place, they lived on the opposite sides of finances. The mutt was getting a dollar cone with no toppings, like he wasn’t standing by the richest person in Domino City. When they step out of the store he questions him about it.

“I could have paid for a bigger ice cream you know.’’ Kaiba expected a snarky comment, instead the blonde just takes his hand and smiles.

“I’m not dating you for your money, I’m doing it because I lo- wanted to share it with you and buying a expensive cone would have been hard to carry.’’

Looking back on that moment he knew that the blond was going to say he loved him but instead he pushed the plain vanilla cone to his lips, he didn’t take it. His hand itches for a drink but he has to go back out there and see if anyone has beat Katsuya yet, to be honest he hasn’t really seen his dueling style so Seto guesses now would be a good time.

As he makes himself down stairs he hears a few voices approaching him, he thinks it’s security but it’s just a few kids. They look nervous when they see him, but they ask him for directions, he doesn’t expect Jonouchi to race behind them a few seconds later. He looks out of breath and a little angry, the kids look more scared to see him than Seto.

“Have you kids lost your minds! I told you, this is still someone house, now apologize!’’ Seto doesn’t miss the slight accent, how can he when he sounds so much like Joey. He doesn't care that they were sneaking around anymore, they would have gotten caught if they turned the corner. Two of his bodyguards step in front of him as soon as the kids lift their heads from a small bow, the way Katsuya forces their heads down lower brings a soft smile to his lips.

“No need for the guards, I'll take them back to the dueling area, the stairway still leads downstairs right?’’ Before Seto can question how he knows that Katsuya is already halfway downstairs, he’s imaging it right? 

The accent and the way he knows how his house works, his mind is playing tricks on him; it’s punishing him for cheating on Joey three years ago. Wheeler would never come back to Domino City, and he would most definitely stay away from him at all cost. So why does he have an urge to run after the new teacher and demand he tells him who he is, so maybe just maybe they can start over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! You don’t get to say sorry, if you feel bad about it then do something about it! Learn from your mistakes and never do it again, you only get to say sorry when you can fix things. Not when it’s beyond repair, you bastard.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! I just wanted to give 0 another big thank you for requesting this, it was a lot of fun to write! A lot of Angst in this chapter...
> 
> Without further ado, the last part of Moral Of The Story! Please enjoy it!

The night ends with him feeling like shit, he has to wait two weeks before he sees him again. Mokuba is coming from college for winter break in a few days, he’s no longer the meek and slightly shy kid he was when they were younger, the brunette wishes he was, for his sake.

Seto skips dinner and goes right to his room, he is going to find everything he can about Katsuya even if it takes him the whole winter break, as he types the name into his personal search engine he finds nothing. 

No family, No Social life, nothing he can’t find anything even birth certificates. It keeps him up all night and during the award ceremony he can’t stop looking at him but coffee with a bit of whisky keeps his voice steady as he puts the bright red ribbon on the raven haired man's chest, Seto realizes the duel monster card around his neck. He’s never seen it but he guesses it’s important, he and Wheeler are the only ones who keep their dragon cards around their necks.

As Katsuya sits down, Seto sees a glimpse of it, it’s the Red Eyes Black Dragon.   
The yin to his yang. Why did wheeler come back? Why did the blonde sign up to a school owned by him; a place where he would have to interact with him on a daily basis.

Did he miss him or is he here to torture him? Either way Kaiba doesn't care, he’s just happy to see him again. Joey wheeler is right in front of him and this time Seto isn’t going to let him go so easily.

Seto doesn't like the winter, the snow is nice and Christmas is okay and he likes Mokuba around but everything else is awful. January is his least favorite month and his favorite at the same time. He loves the month because Joey was born in it, the 25th. Seto hates the month because this is the month he cheated on him, that’s why the blonde left to go and visit his sister, that's why Joey said Seto should say he would miss him. 

He didn’t even remember his birthday.

But the blonde remembered his, he threw him a party with Mokuba and the rest of the dweeb patrol, if he didn’t it wouldn't have been much of a party. They had their first kiss later that night, it was soft and sweet, almost innocent. He fucked it up, they could have had the sweetest relationship and he basically just stepped all over it.

He stands up, Mokuba doesn’t spare him a glance from the manga he’s reading, but his voice reaches him as he closes the door.

“Joey is back in town, I think he’s working part time in that pizza place.’’

He knows. When he gets to the old dinner he spots him chatting with an old lady before walking her to her car, so noble when Wheeler gets back Seto notices how twitchy he’s become in a few seconds. The brunette takes a deep breath, stands up and walks over to the counter where Joey hasn’t seen him come in, so when he closes the shop and spots him he jumps a little.

“Black or columbia coffee?’’

He can’t help the low laugh that comes from his throat as he gets closer to the dyed blonde.

“Really Wheeler, that's all you have to say; what coffee do I want? You blew your cover back at the Duel tournament. Black dragon around your neck and the slip of your accent, the way you knew your way around the mansion. It’s like you slipped up on purpose, you must have gotten bored playi-’’

He doesn’t expect the punch in the cheek or Joey’s tears that flow behind it, Seto tumbles back and holds on to the bright red counter. The punch makes him look around at the dinner, how was the academy not enough.

But the colors catch his eyes, how could it not it’s everywhere it’s coloring the dyed blonde as he thinks, it always has been.

Red And Black

His shirt, his pants, the jacket, even his hair and bright red contacts.

“I got bored! You need to give yourself a look in the mirror, it only took you a year to get fed up with me! Only a year, I tried my hardest to be a good boyfriend; but you fuckecd it up just like you do everyone else around you, you asshole!’’

Joey’s breath is shaky as his tears run down his face, that bastard. He can feel his fists tighten, until his nails are digging into his palms after a minute or two he can feel the small amount of blood making his hands sting. He didn’t get bored of the role of Katsuya, that was easy. 

He got a call a few days ago from his dad, his mother was dying. 

She's always had a weak heart… 

He wanted to take a plane there but his father cut him off, according to him she was going to be dead in a few minutes. They already got off the phone with Serenity now it was his turn. When she was put on she didn’t speak much but she listened to every sappy word he had to offer, his japanese was sloopy on the phone but even now he thinks she got the message. 

A few minutes later he heard the flatline go off in the background and his father called back a half an hour later, it’s been less than a week.

But he’s not going to explain that to him, he thinks he got bored. What a joke, he came home early and Seto was in bed with another person, only after a year and a few days before his birthday.

“I came home early…’’

‘’What? I can’t hear you.’’

“I came home early! I came back early to celebrate and my birthday with you and you were there with someone else! If anyone got bored it was you Seto, I didn’t cheat with someone you did, I gave you my heart and you broke it…’’

“Did you even know or were you to busy having a good time!’’

Seto’s face burns, it’s like someone hit him with an iron on the highest heat. But he isn’t crying or angry like blonde, for the first time in his life he feels stupid. He’s right, he took his feelings and stepped on them, maybe something is wrong with him. How do you break someone and then realize how much you love them, it’s supposed to be the opposite way right? He looks back to the night but can’t recall a trace of Joey coming back.

You love someone and then you break them, isn’t that the correct way?

“I’m sor-’’ 

Another punch, this one might have just broken the icy blue eyed brunette nose. His thick blood drips down his face, he can taste it; he deserves it. Joey looks like a feral dog, he would be growling if he could, Kaiba doesn't know what else to do, when he was a child apologizing usually fixed everything, why isn’t it working. He really did feel bad, if he could go back and tell himself no to cheat he would but he can't.

It's not possible.

Wheeler stands by the counter, he’s arm wipes angrily at his tears but Seto can see his hand wrapping around the metal napkin holder, almost automatically, the blonde throws it at him while he cries. Kaiba gets hit by the napkin holder, the bottle of mustard and the salt shaker, before he starts to walk towards him.

“No! You don’t get to say sorry, if you feel bad about it then do something about it! Learn from your mistakes and never do it again, you only get to say sorry when you can fix things. Not when it’s beyond repair, you bastard.’’

As he walks closer, the items are not even aiming for him anymore…

“That’s enough.’’

Kaiba holds on to his wrist above his head, even after all of these years he’s still a walking flame. Joey must give up as he lends into him, he must be exhausted, they gently slide to the floor. Outside he can hear the rain as people walk by, he would have brought an umbrella if he knew it was going to rain this bad. 

“Wheeler.’’   
The thunder and lighting makes the lights flicker above them but he doesn't care, listening to Joey’s shaky breathing is somehow soothing to him, the brunette closes his eyes just for a moment and wishes they were back on the couch in warm clothes while the fire goes on in the background, they stomach would be full and the room would peaceful.

They would be in love…

"What do you want me to say? That I missed you, that I still love you and this hurts. That I'm in pain and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of you! What do you want me to say, you asshole! You're the worst.’’

He doesn't expect that, it makes his heart pound against his chest. Suddenly his face is wet and his eyes burn, he hugs him tighter, when was the last time he cried? But it doesn't stop there, it quickly turns into gentle sobs, he can feel joy Wheeler for the first time in his life and he never wants to let go.

“I love you…’’

The blonde laughs. It's gentle and painfully soft. Wheeler pulls back with wet eyes and a damp shoulder, now that Seto is close he can see the blonde roots grow making the black dye look muddy, he leans into him but lets out a sigh before pushing the taller man away.

“I can’t be trusted around you, rich boy. You make my emotions scatter and go crazy, I can’t have that. I can’t trust you like I did back then, but I'm awful at leaving you alone so I'll make you a deal. If you can somehow earn back my trust I’ll consider dating you again but until then just for now I don't want to see you, do you understand?’’

He nods, Seto wants to scream to the top of his lungs in joy. He’s giving him another chance and to be honest the brunette knows he doesn’t deserve it at all. They don't move, they stay inside of each other’s warm embrace for just a minute longer. Wheeler starts to stand and Seto let’s him go, he grabs a broom and Seto looks around. Glass and mustard covered napkins coat the floor and a few of the chairs, he doesn't clean at all but it would be wrong to let the mutt clean this by himself.

“Let me help, this is my fault anyway.’’ 

“Sure, do you know how to get the smell mustard out of a room?’’ He shakes his hand and the blonde laughs and hands him the broom but he takes out the bright red contacts revealing his honey brown one, Seto misses them and stares for a bit too long at him.

“If your just going to stare at me then you don’t need to be here, sweep.’’ This sounds like the usual banter between them but Kaiba has to be cautious, he starts sweeping but with each insult he steps a bit closer while sweeping until there face to face.

“You sure do know a lot about cleaning up messes, huh Wheeler?’’ 

“I clean up after kids every day, is it okay for me to stay now that you know?’’ Seto smiles, and cleans up the last bit of the glass, while Joey stays on his heels. 

“Of couse you can most of the kids love you anyway, it would be dumb to get rid of you.’’

“Again…’’

Seto stops moving, and faces the blonde; he takes his shoulders in his hands until he’s facing him eye to eye, Seto can feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Yes, again…’’

He says it like he’s not talking about the kids anymore, he doesn’t think he ever was. But the position they are in is dangerous, all Kaiba needs to do is lean in just a bit and press his lips against the blondes. But he can’t, something in the back of his head said this is the easy way out, he gently releases Joey and the two of them clean up in silence.

“You know in the car I thought you knew it was me, but when I got out and really thought about it, I realized you had no clue who I was and that you told a stranger that you messed up and that you loved me. It made me angry not only at myself but you too. I still love you Seto; all of the feelings are there but now there is a barrier between them and I’m not sure if I can trust you again. My love is here but it will take a while for it to get back to one hundred percent.’’

The words that Joey said as he walked him back to his apartment after locking up the store stick with him for the rest of the winter break, when Kaiba walks into the academy he notices a small crowd of students, he hopes it’s not a fight.

As he gets closer his eyes land on Joey in the center, his hair is back to being blonde but he still keeps the red contacts. Seto doesn’t like it, he likes the brown more and for some reason the red makes him feel sad. He’s about to tell the students to head to class but Wheeler and him make eye contact, and he winks.

Kaiba’s face is a deep red as he walks into his room and sits at his desk. He plays the last two minutes back over and over again.

‘Why the hell did he just wink? He can’t possibly forgive and trust me that easily right?’

He tries not to think about it for the rest of the day, when it’s time to leave he packs up his things. He’s about to get into his limo until he hears his name. Kaiba looks both ways and finds nothing until he sees Mokuba running across the street, he tells his driver to hold it.

His little brother looks out of breath and drained but he isn’t showing that, he looks like he’s got a date or he won the lottery As soon as he catches his breath and gets in the car seto tells the driver to start the car, he looks at Mokuba waiting for him to drop whatever his good news is.

Seto doesn't need to wait long because not even fifteen seconds pass and Mokuba has started and finished at least two topics about school and homework, and he really doesn't like his math teacher. But he doesn't mind, in moments like this it’s when he loves his little brother even more than normally because when he talks like this it makes them feel normal, like he did a decent job raising him.

“Joey misses you, you know. I walked in that pizza place a month ago and I didn’t even expect him to be there or to treat me like he did back then, it was nice. He gave me a shake on the house for recognizing him so quickly and told me about this dorky plan about telling you that he needed time to forgive you then it started to snow. So then I had to go home, I know the reason he came back was to find you and try again. I wonder if he’ll give me another free drink I go back later today, it’s been a bit of a while.’’

“Wait what? What are you talking about?’’

“Oh so he wasn’t joking and you fell for it, geez big brother after all these years of being around him. You still don’t have a clue about love, huh?’’

He dosen’t hear what else his brother says, he’s running as fat as he can to that stupid shop.

“Hello how may I help yo-’’

They make eye contact, Joey must be confused on why he looks like he just ran a marathon without preparing for it, Seto walks in as the last person leaves. He also turns the sign on the door to closed and opens the small door behind the cash register, he walks toward him before taking the blondes into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. 

It’s been too long…

When they pull away the blonde mutters something under his breath, Joey doesn't seem angry at him but he huffs and sighs.

“This is what I get for ranting to kids, Mokuba is a brat.’’ This makes both of them laugh before Wheeler gives him a hug, Seto can tell he’s gotten taller in the last few years but waste no time hugging the blonde back with all of his might.

“Why wou-’’

Joey cuts him off with a kiss, it’s short but it gets him to shut up, when he pulls away Seto finds himself chasing his lips, Joey has a smile on his face when Seto opens his eyes he smiles back. He wants to ask questions but holds his tongue as Wheeler seems to be figuring it out for himself, after a few minutes Joey looks at him with a bigger grin. Seto finds the huge smile disturbing like he’s going to get punched in the face and yelled at, instead Wheeler takes his hand.

“I have always forgiven you but I think I needed to think it over without seeing you, and I don’t why you keep asking for a why, because honestly Kaiba I don’t have an answer I just love you, I always have.’’

Seto Kaiba doesn't cry often but when he breaks down in the pizza shop with the person he fell in love with after treating him like shit, cries like a baby. On that day he swears to himself that he now knows the moral to his story, it’s always been love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I loved your comments from last chapter and I can't wait to respond to more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
